Tipi Cottage
by rebecca.l.black.902
Summary: On a trip with friends for the summer holidays, Natsu and Lucy will play and the beach will call to them the with love ingrained in the very sand of Magnolia beach it looked to be a good break. But when the hotel their friends and them are meaning to stay at becomes over booked the two must stay somewhere else. Luckily for them there is one place in Magnolia that has space.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

The day started out like most others do.

Waking up Lucy looked over to what woke her; her phone was ringing insistently, grabbing it she answered.

"Yes?" looking over at the clock on her nightstand it read '5:30am', "and why are you calling me right now?" Lucy continued on in an irritated voice rubbing her fingerers over her eyes.

"Well since it's the spring holidays the gang was thinking off going to Magnolia for a trip." Levy said

"And you're only telling me now, why not a week ago?" Lucy asked shocked that her friends had kept her out of what was happening.

"It's meant to be a surprise." Levy whispered timidly down the line.

"For who?" Lucy asked thinking of whom it could possibly be for.

"It's a secret." She replied

"Oh come on you can tell me." Lucy said trying to convince the other girl to tell her.

"Secret." Levy reiterated a pout evident in her voice; she wasn't going to budge on the subject.

"Ok fine, but what about the trip; can you tell me more about that?" she asked "Or do I get a schedule or something?"

"Or something." Levy replied

"Meaning wha-"she started when her phone pinged telling her she had a message. Removing the phone from her ear she looks at the screen a little (1) above her email folder; opening it she read

**_Lucy get up and pack for two weeks away somewhere sunny._**

**_You will need the following_**

**_Towels _**

**_Clothes_**

**_Money (shouldn't be to hard for you.)_**

**_Snacks and normal food_**

**_AND BOOSE!_**

**_Sorry Cana got ahold of keyboard_**

**_Toiletries _**

**_Beach stuffs_**

**_An anything you think you'll need to live a week in magnolia_**

**_Oh and we already have accommodation but they ran out of rooms and fairy tail (the place we are staying at) recommended the little cottage inn/costume place up the hill from them. The Inn is called 'Royalty in the green' _**

**_Erza_**

"Or Something." Lucy said aloud. Walking over to her wardrobe picking up a travel bag from inside the closet grabbing clothes and throwing at the bed. "Levy you still there?"

"Yea?"

"Well get your arse over her and help me pack!" hanging up Lucy walked over to her door leaving her room.

"Princess, you're up early." Virgo said respectfully bowing slightly as her Mistress entered the room.

"Yea, I guess I am." Lucy said walking to the breakfast bar in front of Virgo.

"What would you like for breakfast this morning Princess?"

"Levy is coming over soon so how about her favorite?"

"Miss Gardener?" Virgo asked; nodding Virgo looked back at her kitchen "ok so pancakes with ice cream and maple syrup and bacon." Seeing Virgo start at breakfast Lucy looked down at her phone opening it to find another message unlike the other it.

**_Hey Luce did those dicks wake you up like they did me? _**

Smiling at the message from her crush and best friend she replied

**_You too? _**

**_Yea but it's all good, a week at Magnolia can't wait._**

**_Same do you know when we are meant to be going?_**

**_Not a clue did you get the email from Erza?_**

**_Yea but it just said what to bring with, nothing about when._**

**_Mine said a bit more than that._**

**_What else did yours say?_**

**_Oh just the pairs._**

**_What pairs? Nobody said anything about this to me. _**

**_You're pouting, aren't you?_**

**_No_**

**_And now you're blushing._**

**_ No I'm not_**

**_You are I can see you through the front window; I'm at your door._**

**_Dick!_**

**_Oh you know you love me, so let me in. _****_;)_**

Smiling Lucy walked over to the door, looking through the window she saw her salmon headed friend. Opening the door Lucy was taken into a huge hug his body making hers seem so small. Fighting down her blush Lucy asked

"What pairs?"

"The ones we have to stay in so no-one gets in trouble or lost." Natsu said with a figure in the air, seeming very matter of fact.

"Alright." Lucy said back grabbing his hand out of the air and bringing it down to his side. "So who are these pairs and whose idea was it?" she said walking back into the house with Natsu behind her.

"Collective I think."

"Meaning Erza and Mira" Lucy said turning towards the lounge and sitting down on the love seat, Natsu soon fallowed also sitting down upon the same chair.

"It always is isn't it?" Natsu said smiling at her with a cocked eyebrow.

Looking away from him Lucy muttered a confirmation. She always loved seeing that smile full of confidence and playfulness.

"What?" he said moving closer to her on the seat. "Are you feeling ok your face is going red?" bring his hand up to her face someone walked into the room.

"I didn't mean to disturb Princess but Miss Gardener is here, and breakfast is ready."

"Oh thanks Virgo." Lucy said moving towards the breakfast bar Natsu sitting to her right and Levy to the left.

"This looks great!" Natsu said enthusiastically digging into his food, not stopping till the food was gone.

Laughing Lucy and Levy looked at each other then at their pancakes and bacon smiling they started to eat.

…..

Up in Lucy's room later Natsu was sprawled out on her bed -not helping I might add- while Levy and Lucy where digging through her clothes; they'd been at the task most of the morning and were almost finished the exhausting job when Levy looked over at Natsu a idea forming in her head. "Natsu?" said getting his attention.

"Hmmm?" he murmured back

"I need to go can you help Lucy with the rest of her packing?" she asked in cute but strong voice, seeing his face light with shock she said "good, now I have got to go so see you tomorrow. Oh and don't you forget to pack too!" walking away she leaves him with his jaw hitting the mattress.

"What am I Levy mark 2?" he says aloud; rolling his eyes.

"Levy? I need some help can you come here?" Lucy called from the bathroom.

"Well LM2 (Levy mark 2) time to be the best-est girlfriend!" Heading towards the door to the bathroom he saw the door creep open, a blonde head of hair looking out at him.

"Where's Levy?"

"She left a short while ago."

"What, why?" she said half raising her voice

"Plus I think she told me when this impromptu holiday starts."

"Yea tomorrow; I know." She says walking out with a dress half done up and slipping from her bosom. "She told me when you where spacing out on my bed.

"Oh, sorry." He said with a goofy look on his face. "I didn't mean to fall asleep." He continued, cocking his head looking at her try to do up her zip.

Moving his hands to her back sliding the zip up.

"So, what do you think?" she said inquisitively swinging around to show off the front of the dress as well. It was a gorgeous blue summer boob tube dress that hugged her body until half way down her but and then jutted out into a loose breezy skirt.

"Great." He replied biting his lip to keep his mouth from spilling out what he really thought, he did think it was great but it wasn't only that.

"Good, god I think we are finished now!" Lucy exclaimed smiling up at her now abnormally silent friend. Latching onto his arm she tried to get him to be his playful self. "Hey I've got a new game on the computer you want to see?" she asked hoping that this would keep him entertained and bring him back from his thoughts. "It's a Sims games; it's called Dragon Valley." Watching his face light up she showed him how to use the controls and set it up. His smile was splitting his face when he created his first dragon and so was mine.


	2. Chapter 2

ok i forgot the disclaimer on the prologue so consider this one as 2. oh and thank you for my first review for this story msas guest "waaat" meaning? you liked it and it was short or it was bad? please review and clarify for me.

AN/ so you got the prologue and now here is the first chapter. i am trying to get better at this writing thing so that my readers can enjoy the story more, so please read review and if you find errors send me a message or say it in your review i'm looking forward to knowing what you all think.

disclaimer: don't own it, wish i did but alas i do not.

And that's how I ended up ocean side with a bunch of my rowdy friends this summer.

The scene was amazing; midday sun beating down onto the sand heating it to almost blistering. Lucy' friends where scattered alone the beach playing games, swimming in the waves and splashing each other; she herself was sitting under a umbrella reading. She was almost a third of the way through a chapter when someone poked her in the sides, causing her to drop the tome in surprise. Looking around for her 'attacker' she spotted Natsu his head blending into the pink colour as he tried to hide behind the pole. Picking up the book again Lucy said "Natsu did you really have to do that?" a little irritated by her friend, she only glanced his way to show she wasn't entertained by his joke on her.

"Oh come on Luce, you can't mean to spend all your time submerged to your ears in that book all day?" he said a slight whine in his voice.

His face probably conveyed it more she thought; tempted to look and see if she was right but didn't, deciding to instead focus on her reading. Soon the poking started. At first it was just an occasional soft jab but soon became an insistent poking, it was annoying to say the least and was quickly getting on her nerves. Two pokes short of blowing up and tackling him into the sand returning the favor when the onslaught stopped.

Turning around to see if he'd left, when Lucy was she tackled from the side into the soft surface of her blue beach towel.

"Natsu!" she screamed laughing while her arms tried to push the boy off her, managing to send him to the ground next to her. They laugh the breath leaving her at the effort of even budging Natsu and from laughing that she just lay there in exhaustion, smiling at the sunning sky beyond the shade.

"So, will you stop reading now and come swim?" Natsu asked turning to side to look at her.

"Fine." She conceded, getting up from the sand he brush some of it off his back and arms before reaching his hand out to her. Taking it he helped her up "Race you to the water." She said with a grin, shoving him back to the sand before running to the foamy entrance to the ocean.

Laughing loudly at the yells of "cheater" coming from behind her, nearing the water Lucy felt arms snake around her middle, lifting her but still heading toward the waves.

Natsu deposited her in the cool water; sputtering Lucy lunged at Natsu who ran knees high away from her.

Smiling and laughing as he tripped in the waves a few second later, Lucy swam over to him still giggling at his speedy get away and even swifter fall.

Natsu' hair, a shade or two darker was plastered to his face; water streaming down the crook of his eye and nose. Some of the water droplet where stuck in his smile lines, glistening in the bright day. Shaking his head of some of the water, the spray landing on her skin.

"I meant to do that." He said grinning like at mad thing. "Really?" I asked eyebrow raised a half smile catching at my lips, "How 'bout this?" splashing him with a mini tsunami. "Feel the wrath of Aquarius, my mighty tidal wave attack!"

"Good," he said spitting out sea water "But you got a long way to go before you can beat my wing attack!" he shouted bringing both of his arms forward from in the water, sending a large amount of spray over her. And so the fight begun, the game ended with an undecided winner at lunch. Everyone decided to meet at the same café for lunch; it was a little place just off the main road not far from the shore, it was called 'Wendy Days'. Apparently the café was named after the owner's daughter, a shy blue haired girl of about thirteen. She was the sweetest thing and Lucy took to her almost immediately. Upon entering the small European style cottage, the group was taken away by the warm welcoming atmosphere. It was like something out an old story, quaint and beautiful.

Being seated at the largest table in the café, their waitress came to get their order; this was Wendy.

"May I take your orders?" the girl asked in a clear soft voice, holding a little brown book open with a pen in her other hand. She looked from person to person seeing that she would need to use at least three order sheets for this table. "Oh I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Wendy Sky." She said bowing to the group of friends who all responded in like, offering greeting and nice to you' and giving their names.

Smiling the young girl smiled at the group, they seemed a nice lot of people to her. Getting their orders she went back to the counter handing over the orders, to her surprise she had had to use four sheets rather then the three she had thought.

Back at the table the gang was talking about their plans for the next day and about the barbeque they had organized for that night. They had decided to have a late night beach party on the drive up.

Thinking back to the drive here Lucy couldn't help but smile.

"I spy with little eye something beginning with 'P'." gray said he had been the 'spy-er' four the past twelve spy', he kept picking thing we wouldn't get.

They had been on the road for two hours and it was starting to dawn on Lucy they still had at least another two to come.

Lucy was in Erza' silver jeep with Gray and Natsu. Gray was riding shotgun while Lucy and Natsu sat in the back, Nastu leaning against the door clutching his stomach. This always happened on long drives; Natsu had chronic travel sickness it could get so bad that he would pass out. She hopped that happened this time, remembering about her little discovery the other night Lucy rummaged through her bag looking for something; pulling out a plastic zippy bag filled with gingerbread men.

"I heard that ginger was good for car sickness." She said handing the bag over to Natsu. Trying to hold off the nauseous-ness he felt he smiled at her taking the bag and opening it, a strong gust of ginger scented air escaped the opening.

As he usually did he dug into the bag of little men, munching away until only crumbs remained. Lucy couldn't hold off a disgusted shudder; she'd never been one for ginger another, the taste was too strong and always seemed bitter to her. Grabbing her green watermelon deodorant can she sprayed the back seat, breathing in the wonderful new smell and sighing delightedly. Yes this was much better.

The quiet heaven that ensued after Nastu' munching had ended didn't last long, because soon after that Gray piped up again. He apparently was a bit peeved because no one had tried to solve his question, so he asked again "I spy with my little eye something beginning with 'P'." his voice taking on a higher pitch toward the end.

"People?" Lucy inquired hoping that if she got it right they would stop this game.

"No!" he returned smugly grinning from ear to ear as he looked at her around his seat back.

"Police?" he shook his head, "Pig?" another shake "Pony?" shake, "Is it some kind of thing that you can't see but is actually all around?" shake "Then what?" she asked hands wanting to strangle the boy. "Please don't say penis." She continued sounding at her wits end. She would kill if he said it was, it just seemed so typical of guys these days. Everything had to revolve around their little head. Another shake told her he was safe from her throttling him, for now.

Staring at him Gray got the message that she was through with guessing and wanted the answer. Smiling Gray said simply "Pyro." The word turning his smile into an evil grin, his eyes narrowed and he looked to the back seat only to see the 'Pyro' fast asleep slumped up against the jeeps hard door.

Seeing his target for teasing snoozing he looked disappointed like he was a child and someone had taken his favorite toy.

"It was only that one time! Why do you have to keep bringing it up? It's in the past so stop whining about it." Erza said bringing herself into the discussion. It wasn't unwelcomed though, Lucy thought smiling appreciatively at the drivers headrest.

The rest of the car ride was mostly good except for their stop of to get drink and go to the bathroom. The boys had decided to get takeaway, and watching those two devour a large Macdonald's meal each was strictly speaking horrifying.

Remembering their eating habits again as well as the sheer amount their ate made Lucy fear for what their little waitress would think.

The food came shortly after that. It looks great she thought the smell coming off her Chicken Schnitzel was mouthwatering, Lucy had ordered the Chicken Schnitzel with salad, chips and a milkshake it was her favorite too. She had always liked the blue haven milkshakes the flavor was hard to explain; it was like coconut and beaches but it didn't taste like coconut at all.

The others orders had arrived as well, knives and forks scratching at plates and mumbles of delight the only sounds interrupting the silence in the café.

Lunch passed without too much embarrassment the boys continuing the same behavior as earlier that day, but thankfully they didn't quite reach the 'oh god kill me now' phase. Leaving the restaurant they said goodbye to Wendy. Being the last one to leave Lucy bowed and apologized for her friends and their mess, before also exiting the café.

Jumping for the ball Natsu hit it back over the other side. He Gray, Erza, Cana, Juvia, Elfmen and Mira Jane were playing volleyball. The two teams had been at a tie for an hour now and team Natsu was more then fired up to win this match.

The members of this team consisted of Gray, Erza Juvia and of course Natsu.

The day was cooling down now, the weak sun light still filtering warmly upon the six, sweat could be seen streaming down their hair and faces; the air filled with ragged breaths. The rest of their friends were positioned around them, cheering and screaming for their preferred team.

On the field Nastu stood in the middle ground waiting for the ball to go his way, the wait was long as the chorused voices shouted for his team and for Elfmens'. The noises become almost non-existent just fading into background noise.

Watching Elfmens' team closely he say the spick coming and started racing to the front getting there and diving just before the ball landed. Sending the ball back to Gray he watched as it sailed over his head and over the net, only to be sent back by Cana -for once not swaying in drunkenness. The ball went flying to the back right hand corner, looking at each other Juvia ran for Gray then shot up into the sky to return it. No one on the other side managed to catch this speeding meteor of a ball before it landed, and with this point they won the match. Whistles and screams exploded in celebration of their victory, some even bowing down to the final point winner. Coming down from her brief flight Juvia landed in Grays arms, a light blush spreading across her features, her smile was as bright as it was large and the rest of the gang swarmed around the two.

Natsu walked away from the crowd and sat down on Lucy' towel with her. Looking over her shoulder at the book she was still reading, putting his chin to rest on her shoulder she looked at him. Smiling she congratulated him on his win, he looked ecstatic she thought but also wondered why he was over here and not with the rest of team Natsu. They were now dancing around enjoying themselves just over three metres away. Putting it down to Natsu just being Natsu she pulled out a bag of original chips. Opening the packet she grabbed a chip holding over her shoulder, a second later the chip was gone and she could hear a quiet crunching sound. Grabbing another she did the same again and another after that until Natsu took hold of her hand and glided it up to her mouth.

"I can't eat them all." She heard from behind her, biting the chip out of her own hand she ate it.

Making a face Lucy turned to face Natsu.

She has such pretty features he thought watching the surprise that cast itself over face as he feed her the chip this time around. She could smile no one else and she was just a great person to be around period. She would always put others before herself and she was never a spoilt brat even tough her upbringing surely could have turned her into one. Lucy could take anything the world through at her, well that's how it seemed anyway but she could crumble and she needed people; that wasn't a sign of weakness in his books though.

But it had been in her fathers. Lucy came to his school very suddenly a year and a half ago; she was always watching her back and kept to herself mostly. Most thought her shy, but he had known straight away that she wasn't and approached her. A week or so after meeting Lucy she told him she was running fro her father and that he never had time for her always running off to another meeting or something of the like. When she described him Natsu didn't know how to proceed. His own dad had left him when he was a child and his mother died having him, he couldn't really compare and help her in that sense. He had never known what a cruel parent was like, the only things about his father he remembered were his dark red hair and that he was tan like himself. And that he had always been kind to him.

That was before he had left, Nastu had no clue as to where his father was now or if he was even alive.

"Natsu? You better not be thinking again you know how it gives you a headache." Lucy said drawing him away from thoughts on yester years.

Shaking his head to ride himself of his minds ramblings, catching what she said Natsu growled at her. "It does not!" he yelled mouth hanging open in outrage, his voice scratching and fists flying in around.

He reacts like a child she thought a laugh escaping her at the image her brain supplied; all she saw as in front of her was Natsu running around throwing his hissy fit in a yellow bucket hat green breaches and a dark blue coat. He looked like an over large toddler. Thinking this Lucy couldn't help but fall to the ground and a fit of laughs, tears streaming from her eyes her sides sore as she clutched at them.

"Don't laugh at me!" the pinkett interrupted "only I'm allowed to laugh at me." He said moving to sit on the ground next to her. Only laughing more at the look on his face, he was pouting at her his eyes directed away from her; he looked grumpy but the light blush on his cheeks ruined the effect.

To embarrassed for words he put his hands over her mouth to stop her from laughing. She didn't have to laugh at him this much, he thought; yea he knew he was a little dumb and a simpleton and a few other things maybe. Gray always made fun of him and Erza always threatened her help with his 'studies' but Lucy never laughed at him for it.

Feeling his captive become more subdued and stop kicking at him he lifted his hand from her mouth. Gasping Lucy sat up still trying to catch her breath; the blonde had finally managed to stop laughing at him. Jeez why was he always the clown? Really he wasn't the only dummy in the group I mean look at Droy and Jet they weren't that much better then him.

He usually didn't care what others thought of him but it was Luce. He didn't want her to think he was stupid.

Lucy looked at her once again distracted best friend, what was he thinking? Lucy pondered that trying to think as he would, giving up after a second Lucy dropped her head in defeat. "I can't think like a guy!" Lucy whispered harshly, pouting as she looked through her bangs at the boy across from her, still in the same position as before.

A thong flew past the girl her hair ruffled with the breeze the flying object created. Eyes wide Lucy shirted her gaze following the path the thong had taken seeing a glaring Natsu nursing a bump on his head.

"We're starting the barbeque now, come help." Erza pronounced loudly in an authoritative tone.

Getting up Natsu pulled Lucy from her seat upon the sand and they started heading to a park up the beach for the barbeque. The lights of the day were gone now replaced by a blue purple and black sky. The only light shinning coming from the bright crescent moon and sparkling stars.

ok 1st chapter down god only knows how many to go, hope you enjoyed it i am already starting on my next one. if you have any questions or anything pm me or whatever i will answer any questions in a review panel in each chapter. so please review because they make me work faster. i work off praise people! and thank you for all the 3 people who are following me and all of you who are reading.


End file.
